


Life at St. Petersburg

by Neth8271



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorkable skaters, Anniversary, Cold Weather, Domesticity in St. Petersburg, Heavenly food, Ice Cream, Lunch, M/M, Packed lunch, Pet sitter, Scolding, Stretches, Surprises, Team Mom!Yuuri, Yuuri & Yuri bonding, practice, tackling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neth8271/pseuds/Neth8271
Summary: The moments in between the hectic lives of our adorkable skaters.





	1. Mothering The Russian Skaters Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt suddenly popped in my mind when I was packing lunch for school and I just can't leave home for school with out writing this first.
> 
> It's a good thing I still have 2 hours before classes starts.
> 
> This is not Beta-ed so please excuse the mistakes you see and just kindly point them out to me, thank you.
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> -Neth8271

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moments in between the hectic lives of our adorkable skaters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt suddenly popped in my mind when I was packing lunch for school and I just can't leave home for school with out writing this first.
> 
> It's a good thing I still have 2 hours before classes starts.
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> I also have another YOI story which is: "Unintentional". Please don't forget to check them out!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

_**Chapter 1: Mothering The Russian Skaters Part 1** _

It had been exactly a month since Yuuri had officially been incorporated into the day-to-day lives of the _Russian Skating Team_ , and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Waking up every early morning besides his fiancé still makes him reel in shock; hoping and praying to all gods, goddesses and deities that he is not mearly dreaming but really a reality. Before Viktor became his coach, Yuuri was never the person to wake up just as the sun was rising, he usually prefers to sleep in before traipsing the jobs and works he needed to do that day. But ever since then, waking up early to exercise with Viktor had greatly been ingrained in his mind and body that even if he lacked the proper 8 hour sleep a body need, he will automatically rise to the routine he and Viktor had made.

Slowly getting out of the bed, as not to wake the sleeping lump besides him, Yuuri blindly searched for his glasses on the night stand, tucking it on the neck line of the large t-shirt he wore, positive that it belongs to Viktor, before allowing his feet to slide onto the cold hardwood floors of Viktor's -no, _their_ \- bedroom, trudging quietly to the adjoined bathroom in the room to the left of it. Washing his face off the traces of sleep, he blearily looked at his reflection in the mirror and softly fingered the black tresses that was once was above his ears, was now brushing half of his neck. Despite the urge to cut it back to it's normal length, Yuuri decided to just leave the hair be as he saw that it quite suited him just fine.

Walking out of the bathroom to get to the kitchen, he trudged slowly down the winding staircase to be ale to go to his current destination. Looking at the clock hung above the plasma tv in the living room, Yuuri just now noticed that it was only ten to five in the morning; plenty of time to prepare breakfast and also pack lunches for the Russian skaters too. Fisting his hands in determination, Yuuri set out to make simple pancakes, buttered toast, fried eggs, hams and bacons for breakfast for him and Viktor.

As he took ou the proper ingredients for their breakfast, Yuuri then heard the quiet pitter-patter of nails on wood before being surprised by a big fluff of fur nuzzling at his legs. "Good morning, Makkachin!", he cooed into the soft curly fur of the animal, cuddling it close to him as petted the overly affectionate giant fluff of a dog. "Can you wait for a few minutes, Makka? I'll just make our breakfast and the lunches for the skaters before I feed you okay?", Yuuri asked as he stood up to continue his halted task, Makkachinquietly barking in response, all too knowing that his beloved owner is still in the clutches of sleep, easily getting into a rhythm in cooking. It was surprising to Yuuri, to say the least, that despite living in Viktor's house for only two months he had already memorized the place like he had just lived here for years and _not_ just a measly two months.

As he was so engrossed in making both the breakfast and the lunches, Yuuri never heard the quiet yawn that broke out in the silence of the living room, the pattering of socked feet, scratching of Makkachin's nails on the floor. He only took notice once he felt strong muscled arms wrapped themselves on his waist did he finally realized that Viktor was finally awake.

"Good morning, Yuuri.", Viktor greeted sleepily as he nuzzled the trapped man's neck, sighing in content as his nose took a whiff of Yuuri's natural smell; the smell of Sakura blossoms, strawberries with a hint of divines in it. "Good morning to you too, sleepyhead.", Yuuri greeted back as leaned on Viktor's strong chest, still not stopping on his cooking. "Could you please set up the table, Viktor? The food will be finished in a few minutes.", he ordered as he skillfully placed the stacks of cooked pancakes, eggs, hams and bacons together in each plate. A hum was heard behind him, Viktor squeezed him for about a second before detaching himself to prepare the necessary cutlery for their breakfast.

Getting the dog food up in the cabinet, Yuuri called for Makkachin as he sat the bowls of dishes of food and water for the pup to feast on. Turning around, he headed for the seat across Viktor before proceeding to eat the food. Viktor hummed in delight as he shoveled the food in his mouth, never stopping to give off tangents of praises and moans of delight at the food. "I never knew you could cook, Yuuri.", Viktor said once he finished cleaning off his plate of food, lightly sapping his mouth with a napkin. A combination of a snort and a scoff came from Yuuri as he set to clean the table with Viktor. "I just fried them in oil, Viktor. That's hardly called cooking.", he sniffed as he proceeded to let Viktor clean the dishes as he finished the final touches to the packed food still on the counter.

Now only noticing the large stack of lunch boxes, a platinum blonde colored brow lifted up. "What's all that food for?", he asked as he peered inside one of the boxes, coming face to face with rolls of fried eggs, hard boiled eggs, cut fruits and vegetables with different kinds of cream and paste in another container. "Oh! Well, I made these lunches for all of us!", Yuuri exclaimed as he finished one of the final touches in the lunches before turning to Viktor who sported a furrowed brow. "We can't eat these much, Yuuri! There's just too much of it!", he exclaimed in horror before being slapped on the arm by Yuuri. "It's not just for us, silly. It's for the whole team also.", as Yuuri said this with a roll of his eyes, he carefully stacked each box evenly before placing them inside a bag, along with a few sets of spoons and forks, cups and a couple of thermoses.

"I've been told that some of your team only eats take out or instant food because they can't make anything to eat that won't either had them _poisoned_ or something along those lines.", Yuuri muttered as he carefully brought the bag onto the living room, where their sports bags lay ready to use for the day. "So you made them food.", Viktor said as a glitter of amusement, love and fondness seeped into his tone as he smiled down at his lovely fiancé. "Of course! I can't let them kill themselves of starvation or poisoning! So I took the job of making them all healthy delicious food.", Yuuri huffed as he crossed his arms. "My, my, my Yuuri. I didn't know you were this motherly to others.", Viktor teased as he led himself and his fiancé to the bathroom to start preparing for their training with the other skaters for the day. "You may not have seen it, but I also mother Phichit when we were in college. And I also mothered Leo and Guanghong quite a bit at the Cup of China too, you know?", he said as started brushing his teeth while Viktor took the shower first. "Really?!", Viktor exclaimed from the shower stall. "Why did I never noticed?", he asked as he stepped out of the shower to let Yuuri in. "I don't know, I was never even subtle about it, Viktor.", Yuuri said before entering the shower, fastening his cleaning as they are about to be late and he didn't want Yakov and Yuri yellling at his ears for being late to practice.

As soon as the pair finished showering and dressing, they padded out of the room to gather all their stuff into the black Mercedes-Benz of Viktor. Despite the rink being only a 30 minute run, being almost late, and with Yuuri having packed lunches with him, they decided not to jog to the rink and take the car instead for now.

"I know Japan is cold, but I never knew Russia is so much colder.", Yuuri muttered as he rubbed both gloved hands together as they got inside the car, sighing in relief once the warm air of the air conditioner hits his body. "Now that we're training here, you just have to get used to the weather climate here quickly.", Viktor amended as he gave a sideway look at his still shivering partner; quickly turning the heat up.

Quickly driving to their destination, the two engaged pair hurried out of the car and into the rink where they were greeted loudly by the youngest skater's screeching of profanities, Yakov's gruff yelling, Mila's bubbling laugh, Georgi's dramatic flairs and Lilia's chiding, all bellowing out into the quite morning air of the rink.

_**[End of Part 1]** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome!
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> I also have another YOI story which is: "Unintentional". Please don't forget to check them out!
> 
> -Neth8271


	2. Mothering the Russian Skaters Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Russian Skaters will get the taste of the mothering of one Katsuki Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. When I posted this, I never knew people would be able to like this trash I had made.
> 
> To those who left kudos and comments, thank you! It made really ecstatic and I can't help but post this update now.
> 
> I'll change the rating from G to T since, you know, Yuri's very colorful language is not appropriate for everyone.
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> I also have another YOI story which is: "Unintentional". Please don't forget to check them out!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

_**Chapter 2: Mothering The Russian Skaters Part 2** _

_Last Chapter at Life at St. Petersburg:_

_Quickly to their intended destination, the two engaged pair hurried out of the warm car and into the frigid atmosphere of the rink, where upon entering the establishment, they were greeted loudly by the youngest skater's screeching of profanities, Yakov's gruff yelling, Mila's bubbling laugh, Georgi's dramatic flairs and Lilia's chiding, all loudly bellowing out into the quiet morning air of the ice rink._

_**•~*Life At St. Petersburg by Neth8271*~•** _

Upon seeing Yuri being horrifyingly lifted by Mila, _on ice no less_ , Yuuri dropped all the things he is holding before running at the barricade in blind panic; worried for both skaters' safety, Yakov's poor throat, and his own sanity. "Mila Babicheva!", Yuuri yelled as he skidded to a stop infront of the two Russians, breathing visible in puffs of white cloud because of the cold temperature, his knuckles white with how hard he is clutching the barricade that separates them from the unforgiving, cold, hard ice. "You put Yuri down this instant, young lady!", continued Yuuri as he gave the only female skater present a look that both left her feeling scared, embarrassed, chided in the most complicated of bundle of feelings inside her.

"I'm sorry!", the red head squeaked as she carefully let the blonde skater down on the ice. "You should be! What if you had gotten the both of yourselves hurt?", Yuuri continued as he slowly walked to the entrance to the ice. "You may be able to lift and man-handle Yuri like that, yes, but you don't have the proper training and strength to lift and support his weight with yours both on the ice!", he chided as he wagged a finger at Mila as he helped Yuri place his guards on his skates. "You could have injured both of yourselves that might jeopardize both your health and your career.", he ended his tirade as he narrowed his eyes at the female skater. "You won't ever do it again, am I clear Mila?", Yuuri asked as he crossed his arms across his chest as he waited the reply he wanted from Mila.

"Yes, I won't ever do anything like that ever again, Yuuri. Promise!", she declared as she held up her right hand in promising gesture. Yuuri then smiled at her and was about to say something when he was interrupted by the loud guffaws of the blonde skater he didn't know is still standing beside him. "Hahahaha! Stupid hag got scolded by the piggy! Hahaha! That's what you get!", Yuri yelled as his right hand clutched his stomach from how hard he is laughing and his left hand clutching the barricade to prevent himself in toppling onto the floor in a heap of laughing hysteria. Yuuri then abruptly turned to the laughing teen beside him and lightly slapped his shoulder to get his attention. "And you, Yuri! You shouldn't antagonize your rink mates. They are your seniors, fist and foremost, and a part of your team, so you should be more respectful of them!", Yuuri scolded as he placed both of his hands on his hips, Viktor quietly laughing back at the entrance door as he kept watching on how his beloved fiancé was like a mother lion taking care of her baby cubs, as Yuri then proceeded to launch an all-out insults and curse words at the older male.

"Now wait just a goddamn minute here, you little piggy! I didn't do anything to that hag over there so why are you scolding me too, huh?!", Yuri yelled as he attempted to pull down the older to his height by the collar of his wind breaker when his hand was lightly slapped away by the larger hand of Yuuri. "Of course you did something, Yuri!", Yuuri said as he made the younger one sit down on one of the benches available at the rink. "If you hadn't goaded at Mila then she wouldn't have the reason to tease and irate you much, am I right?", he added as he raised a brow in the othe Yuri's direction. The face of the Ice Tiger of Russia got red at an alarming rate, Vikto hoping to high heavens that the kid doesn't pop a vessel with how he looked now."I don't care about your stupid fucking lessons, katsudon! If this is your plan on sabotaging my training to be able to win gold then you are fucking wrong!", he yelled before hastily removing his skate guards and angrily and roughly skating in laps around the rink.

Yuuri could only sigh at Yuri's attitude before walking back to two silent coaches and a bemused and chuckling fiancé. "What?", he irately asked as the three Russians kept staring at him. Skating his head, Viktor grabbed their bags in one hand and draped an arm across Yuri's waist as he led them to the locker rooms and changing rooms to change and settle their things. "It's nothing, My Yuuri.", Viktor murmured as he pulled his love flush to his side, with Yuuri blushing and slapping at Viktor in embarrassment.

After making a few warm up stretches and properly securing their skates, the pair then stepped on the ice for a few laps and a few jumps, spins and steps to let them familiarize the ice they are skating onto. After a few minutes of doing these, Viktor then started his Student to practice his jumps, from singles to quadruples, as this is the most lacking skill he has as a skater, before being pulled by Yakov to start on his own training for his season's comeback. As Yuuri continued his jumps, he notice that Georgi was having a bit of trouble in executing some of his spins, and he doesn't have the heart to just ignore someone who is have trouble if he can clearly help.

Quietly skating next to Georgi, he tapped his shoulder to let him know that he wanted his attention. Turning around, Georgi was surprised that Yuuri came to talk to him since they are not that particularly close unlike with Yuri and Mila. "Is there anything I can help you, Yuuri?", Georgi asked the younger skater, curious as to why he had actively reached out to him right now. "Well, um, I saw that you were... um... having, uh, eh... trouble executing... your spins and if you, uh, want... I could help you..", Yuuri mumbled as he wrung his hands in anxiousness before snapping his head up, causing a few second of whipsplash to appear, hands flailing wildly. "It's not that I find your spins lacking! Or anything for that matter! You're a great skater and your spins are good and I just can't help but notice, not that I'm criticizing you or what not, but I just wanted to help you!!", Yuuri finished in one breath as he bowed his head low, very sure that the older skater would snap at him for being intrusive on his training even if they hadn't even interacted in more than five times he had been at Russia for exactly two months.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad or anything. I know that my spins are very lackluster and I wouldn't mind accepting your offer of help since, as I've seen, you have one of the wonderful executions on spins. And I would gladly learn some of your tricks, Yuuri.", Georgi said soothingly as he laid one of his hands on Yuuri's now relaxing shoulder. "If you want that is?", Georgi added as he cast an uncertain side eye at the Asian skater. "O-O course! I would be happy to help you, Georgi!", Yuuri said as he then led Georgi out of the ice and into one of the more spacious area around the rink. Having been followed Yuri's order of changing his skates to his runners, he obediently followed the black hair skater to a corner with two yoga mats already set up. "Me and Viktor used this place to stretch. And I want to teach you some of the stretches I learned from doing ballet that will give you the best possible flexibility you need in spins, okay?", Yuuri said as he slowly guided Georgi's body to different kinds of stretches, all the while lecturing him about the importance of daily stretching to skating, giving a few tips and tricks in doing complicated spins to performing step sequences in skating. "Oh! I forgot to tell you that, these exercises will make your body ache and sore for a few days since you body is still not familiar with this kind of heavy duty stretches, so for a few days, after practice I want you to soak in hot water to relieve some of the pains and aches in your body, okay?", Yuuri murmured as he and Georgi finally finished the sets of stretches. "I will and thank you for giving me all those tips and tricks.", Georgi thanked Yuuri before stepping on the ice to continue his practicing again.

As Viktor continued to ignore Yakov's babbling, he smiled behind the back of his hand as he gazed at his beloved interacting with his teammates. He really is happy that slowly but surely his Yuuri is becoming more socially active. He really is so proud of his Yuuri.

"Are you even listening to me, Vitya?!"

"Of course, I'm listening, Yakov!!"

[End of Part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Part 2 is done. Whew. Wow. That came out longer than I expected but, oh well. What's done is done.
> 
> By the way, I had slightly edited the first chapter, but nothing overly large that could change the story, but just a few misspelled words here and there.
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> I also have another YOI story which is: "Unintentional". Please don't forget to check them out!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271


	3. Mothering The Russians Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Russians will now get a taste of the heavenly cooking of one Katsuki Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it had took me this long to update but I just got back from the hospital yesterday after being confined there for almost two and a half months because of concussion, broken legs and sprained arms when the bus that I was riding on the way to my home got involved in an accident in a fly-over bridge.
> 
> So, yeah. My right hand is still in a cast and I'm still on bed rest so I am using my left hand (which is not my dominant hand) to painstakingly slowly type this chapter out, and I think it took me about 3 and a half hours before I finished this. But! That's all done and gone! Yeah!!
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> I also have another YOI story which is: "Unintentional". Please don't forget to check them out!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

_**Previously on Life At St. Pretersburg:** _

_As Viktor continued to ignore Yakov's babbling, he smiled behind the back of his hand as he gazed at his beloved interacting with his teammates. He really is happy that slowly but surely his Yuuri is becoming more socially active. He really is so proud of his Yuuri._

_"Are you even listening to me, Vitya?!"_

_"Of course, I'm listening, Yakov!!"_

_**•~*Life At St. Petersburg by Neth8271*~•** _

As the three hour long morning practice ended at 11:20, Yakov had dismissed them for the next one hour to have their lunch.

Seeing the three Russian Skaters about to go out to buy food at the nearby convenience store, Yuuri tackled all three of them to the ground, causing all four of them to let out different variations of grunts and moans and whines of pain from the sudden contact of their body on the matted floor of the rink.

"Starting today, none of you will eat store bought food ever again!", Yuuri huffed as he frowned down at the still downed skaters on the ground, hands on his hips and an eyebrow raised challenging them to retaliate in any way.

As the other three slowly got up from their sprawled positions, Yuri glared at the Japanese male. "If we won't buy gods then what the fuck are we gonna eat, huh?!", the blonde yelled as he dusted his Russian jacket of dirt, before crossing his arms and hugging in annoyance. "In case you didn't know, piggy, we can't cook shit even if it our lives depended on it.", he grumbled as he turned a side-glance at the still quiet Mila and Georgi besides him.

"Yurio's right.", Mila agreed, completely ignoring the shout of 'That's not my name, you old hag!' from the blonde teenager, with Georgi nodding his head to what the other two said. Yuuri sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to look at the three skaters in front of them.

"Listen here.", Yuuri started softly as he lifted his hand in the air in a placating gesture as the other free hand gestures towards himself. "I already know that none of you can't cook to save your lives. So, I woke up earlier a few hours ago to cook you all a decent home cooked meal, since Viktor told me that three of you depend on either processed or restaurant cooked meal, which is not very healthy for your body and your savings.", he added as he gently pushed the dumbstrucked Russians towards the hall where he knows Viktor had already laid out the food he had cooked on a table that can accommodate all of them.

As the four of them entered the hall, the Russians were floored at how much food was laid on a two 2x2 table, and after sniffing the air, confirmed them that it is most likely to be freakishly delicious and they were already drooling and pushing each other to get to the table as fast as their tired limbs can.

Yuuri laughed as he watched the other three scramble in haste to find themselves some spot on the table. "Clean your hands first. It's unhygienic.", he chided as the three rushed to the nearest restroom to wash their hands and practically materializing back at their spots before inhaling their food like they hadn't eaten for days.

As Yuuri smiled at the enthusiastic eating of his rink mates, he slowly seated himself beside his fiancé so that, he too, could start eating. Turning to face Viktor on his right, he voiced out one of his questions. "Hey, Viktor? Where are Coach Yakov and Coach Lilia are?", he asked as he delicately spooned himself some rice into his mouth.

Turning to the black haired skater, Viktor looked surprised at the question for a moment before shrugging his shoulder. "They usually eat at their own offices while they're still finishing or catching up with their jobs and such.", he answered, as he moaned in delight once the heavenly taste of sushi exploded in his mouth.

"That can't be healthy; they should eat here and not let themselves be stuck in those cramped room doing work on god knows what!", Yuuri gasped as he quickly stood up from his chair, petting the heads of the other three in assurance; having stopped eating when they saw him stand up. "You can continue eating, I'll be back.", he said in passing as he stomped his way to the connected offices of Yakov and Lilia.

Knocking on the of Yakov's door, slowly and quietly opening the door when he got an affirmative call, he was delighted that the ballerina was already there. Discussing about the skaters' regimen if the names of Yurio and the others were anything to go by.

"Um... Sorry to interrupt but I would like to invite you two to eat lunch with us?", he asked as he fiddled with the hem of his wind breaker. "There is enough food for everyone and Viktor told me that you usually eat here and I don't think that's kinda healthy and productive since everyone should take a break from work even if just an hour. It's okay if you don't want to join us, I can understand. I just came here to ask you if you wanted to that is, not that I'm assuming anything or what not.", he rambled as the silence from the two Russian made him ore nervous than when he was about to go skate in a competition; not really but a close call.

"We would love to join you for lunch, Yuuri.", Lilia answered to other herself and her ex-husband, giving a nod to the Japanese man. "Yes. It would be best, even if I have to spend more time with those noisy kids.", Yakov added as he and Lilia followed Yuuri out to the office and to the hall where they were shocked to see that the four Russians were not only not arguing or making any noise but they were being relatively tolerable around each other.

"How...?", Yakov murmured as he and Lilia took the empty chairs in front of Yurio and Mila and looking at the Japanese food laid out before them. "I think it's the foo, I guess?", Yuuri mumbled as he slid next to Viktor and started to eat his lunch. "I know it's all Japanese food since these are all I can cook now. But don't worry! I'll try and learn how to cook Russian food too, if you want me to!", Yuuri hurriedly said as he urged to the two coaches to eat.

As he watched the two take their first taste of his cooking, he saw their eyes widened for a fraction and was shocked that they two dug into the food with much fervor, but much more reserved and poised than the others; but that's besides the point.

He was so happy that they clearly love his cooking and was even more determined to cook them food and have them not eat other questionable things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's done! I am now accepting requests!! So if you want me to write something for you just message me here or at my twitter account but there are no promises that I will be able to write all of your requests though.
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> I also have another YOI story which is: "Unintentional". Please don't forget to check them out!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271


	4. Let's Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's pray for everyone's safety.
> 
> (Will delete this eventually)

I know everyone probably heard the bombing at Ariana Grande's concert at Manchester, UK

The bombing at Bangkok, Thailand 

And the ISIS invasion in the Marawi, Philippines

I am from the Philippines and I have so many friends at both U.K. and Thailand, please join me in praying for everyone's safety.

My God, all I can do is cry and pray and hope that this all ends.


	5. Don't Let Viktor In The Kitchen Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, it is Viktuuri's first year anniversary and Viktor decided to surprise his lyubov moya with a homemade cooked meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I last updated this fic. Aahh.... I feel like a totall failure to this fandom *cries in my Viktuuri shrine*
> 
> This is inspired when I planned on cooking dinner for my boyfriend. The scenes you will read here is word by word what I had done. Hahaha.
> 
> I am now accepting requests!! So if you want me to write something for you just message me here or at my twitter account but there are no promises that I will be able to write all of your requests though.
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> I also have another YOI story which is: "Unintentional". Please don't forget to check them out!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

It was their first anniversary and Viktor decided that it was his job as his Yuri's husband to serve and pamper him in their special day.

Resolutely nodding to himself, Viktor entered their well furnished kitchen, heading to the fridge to rifle the stocks of food and ingredients.

Looking at the various ingredients, the silver haired skater thought that since him and Yuri had been staying at Russia for the better part of the past months, he personally knew that his love is missing the food of Japan. 

Deciding to cook his husband's favorite Japanese meals, he went to his phone, quickly dialling the number to Mama Hiroko's landline phone.

_**•~*Don't Let Viktor In The Kitchen by Neth8271*~•** _

It was only 8 o'clock in the morning and Yuri already felt that he had been practicing for almost half of the day.

Turning to look at the blonde teen in front of him, he heaved a sigh of resignation before approaching the clearly frustrated skater. "Don't slouch, Yurio. It'll only hinder your process. Straighten your body, but not to the point of it being stiff; relax your shoulders and loosen your muscels in your things.", the Japanese instructed the Russian skater, large hands guiding the limbs of the other to their proper positions. Giving a nod to the other, he instructed the other to start their routine from the start.

_**•~*Don't Let Viktor In The Kitchen by Neth8271*~•** _

As Viktor ended the call with the Katsuki matriarch, he called for their poodle. As Makkachin clambered to him, he clasped the collar to the neck of the large dog. "I'll leave you to Aliza next door, okay, Makka? Daddy has to do some work for the surprise for mommy that we talked about earlier.", Viktor cooed to the dog as he and his partner got out of their apartment then trekked through the snow to where their destination was; just in front of their residence.

As he knocked on the door of the house, he crouched down to his pet's level. "I want you to bee a good girl to Aliza, okay?", He said before standing up when the door opened to reveal a tall woman; just a hair breath shorter than the silver haired man. "Aliza.", he greeted the dirty blonde woman, smiling when he was warmly invited inside her home.

"What can I do for you, Viktor?", the female asked as she gestured for the taller male to take a seat, frowning when the other declined. "I'm fine, Aliza. Great eve. But I won't be long.", Viktor said before gesturing at the cute fluff ball at his feet. "Would it be okay for you to babysit Makka for me for a few hours? I just have to prepare a surprise for my husband and I don't want this giant mutt to ruin any of my hard work. I hope you wouldn't mind.", Viktor explained as he made the animal sit on the rag of the living room floor.

"Oh! I certainly don't mind, Viktor. I'd be happy to take Makka off of your hands for a few hours. Besides, I missed this big baby, you know?", Aliza said as she smushed the dog's face, cooing in happiness. Viktor laughed at her exited outburst. "Thank you, Aliza. This means so much to me.", the male murmured in sincerity at the crouched female. "It's no problem, I'd be glad to help in any way I can. Now, go. You have an anniversary to prepare for, you love sick fool.", he was then ushered out of the house, the poodle's happy barks echoing in the house. He waved goodbye to Aliza and Makka before he turned towards his car.

As he got inside the vehicle, Viktor drove off to the nearest market he knew.

_**•~*Don't Let Viktor In The Kitchen by Neth8271*~•** _

Taking out the packed lunch he made earlier, Yuri handed the tiger patterned box to the teen, smiling softly when the younger one gave an excited cheer at the prospect of food. He opened his own lunch and slowly started eating his food. He frowned when he realized the teen was shoveling the food to fast in his mouth.

"Eat slowly, Yurio, we wouldn't want you to choke.", he chided the child, the other frowning and glaring at him but followed his order. "Well, I'm sorry if I'm so hungry from all the fucking practice you made me do since 6 am!", Yurio grumbled as he pushed an egg roll into his mouth  He handed the blonde a bottle of water, mouth pressing into a thin line. "You asked me to help you with your routine, so I did. And don't talk with your mouth full.", he snipped before giving a tired sigh when he saw the dejected slump of Yurio's shoulders.

"After practice, if you do well enough that is, I'll treat you some ice cream and we'll eat dinner back home, okay?", the dark haired skater tried to lift the other's feelings, smiling when the blindeperked up. "Really?!", Yurio exclaimed in happiness, cat like eyes sparkling, and smile so wide he was afraid it woul split his face. He nodded at the question. "All the flavors that I want?", Yurio trudged the fine line of the older man's strictness between eating properly. "Yes. But you'll only eat those when you have dinner first, okay?", Yuuri said, eyes narrowing at the younger one, daring the other to disobey him. 

He smiled when the other nodded and they turned back to their lunch, happily eating and comfortably basking in each other's presence.

 

_**[End of Part 1]** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 finished! Now that I had posted this, I am now going to sleep since it's already 3:30 am here and I have Uni later at like in 6 hours. And I have to be at the University early because I have to prepare for our defense. College is hell. So yeah, I'mma head the sack now. 
> 
> I am now accepting requests!! So if you want me to write something for you just message me here or at my twitter account but there are no promises that I will be able to write all of your requests though.
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> I also have another YOI story which is: "Unintentional". Please don't forget to check them out!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271


	6. Don't Let Viktor In The Kitchen Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri & Yuri's ice cream shopping and Viktor's dilemma continues!!!  
> God it's been so long since I touched my account here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can give you an excuse but I know some of you will be about skeptical but really I've just been in a slump and the writer's block is being such a fucking beast. 
> 
> It's a good thing my muse is getting back up again from her holiday. Hahaha
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> I also have another YOI story which is: "Unintentional". Please don't forget to check them out!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

** _Previously on "Life At St. Petersburg":_ **

_He smiled when the other nodded and they turned back to their lunch, happily eating and comfortably basking in each other's presence._

_**•~*Don't Let Viktor In The Kitchen by Neth8271*** _

  
As the raven and blonde haired skaters exited the now closed down studio, the pair trudged their way home through the moon lit road of St. Petersburg, buying a few ingredients for their dinner, before the younger of the two poked the older one on the side to gain his attention.

  
"There's the ice cream parlour, Yuuri! You promise me you'd buy me ice cream! Come on!", Yurio shouted as he grappled for one of Yuuri's free hand in order to man handle him towards the store. "I can walk perfectly fine, Yurio. No need to man handle me like this.", Yuuri scolded but eventually sighed in exasperation at seeing the once in a blue moon childish smile of the other. Gently pushing the other inside the store so that they wouldn't have to stand in the middle of the street where it was bone chilling.

  
"Welcome to Cold Stone Creamery!", a female voice said once they were inside the establishment and the two of them turned towards the counter to find a brunette female teenager smiling happily at them in greeting. Yurio immediately rushed towards the counter where all of their available flavour were presented for the customers to choose from. Yuuri smiled at the worker before he approached the almost drooling form of Yurio.

  
"You can only pick 4 flavours, Yurio.", the dark haired skater reminded as he settled himself next to the blonde, smiling when the other pouted before promptly refocusing his attention back to his task. It was only five minutes when Yurio called out to the girl at the counter to order his chosen ice cream flavours. 'I want Chocolate Mint, Bubblegum, Strawberry and Ferrero Rocher; one of each!", the Russian enthusiastically ordered, slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet in unbridled happiness.

  
After a few minutes of waiting, they were now back on the cold unforgiving weather of Russia. "I may love you and Viktor, but this weather is really have it's effects on me; and not the good ones either!", Yuuri grumbled as he tried desperately, not that it did anything, to warm himself on his wind breaker. Hearing a scoff next to him, he turned his head to his right, only to be met by Yurio's kitten-like glare. "Toughen that shit up, Katsudon! It's your fault for changing your rink home to here in Russia, so get used to it!", Yurio shouted as he turned back in munching his ice cream filled cookie.

  
_**•~*Don't Let Viktor In The Kitchen by Neth8271*** _

  
As Viktor continued to run around the supermarket like a headless chicken, an elderly Asian lady decided to finally take pity on our dorky silver haired Russian. Feeling someone tapping him on the shoulder, Viktor turned his head to be greeted by a smiling face of an elder woman. “Hello. Can I help you with something?”, he asked as he smiled down at the woman. “I’ve noticed that you’re panicking and have been standing here at the meat isle.”, the dark haired woman said, smile crinkling her aged face. Sheepishly laughing, he gave a nod off positive to the other. “It’s just that today is my and my boyfriend’s anniversary and I was planning on cooking him a dinner.”, he said as he scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

  
“Oh! That's so sweet of you, dear!”, the lady gushed as she pinched a blush stained cheek of Viktor. “But the problem is, the one dish I'm gonna cook, which is my lyubov moya's favorite, I can’t seem to pick the best ingredients for it.”, Viktor said as he bit his bottom lip in worry. “If you’re having trouble picking stuff , why don’t I just help you, young man! Just tell me what dish it is and I just might be able to lighten your problem.”, the dark haired woman said as she patted Viktor’s arm. At the prospect of getting help, Viktor brightened and clutched the wrinkled fragile hands of the older woman. “I would love to accept your gracious offer of help madame!”, Viktor announced in a very exuberant style, flashing his famous heart shaped smile at the kind lady. “I’m planning on making Katsudon and Sushi for my boyfriend. It’s alright if you don’t know those dishes!”, the silverette hastily rushed out as held out the list of ingredients for the aforementioned dishes he wanted to cook for his Yuri.

  
As the older of the two took the offered list, her mouth formed the shape of an 'O'. “Don’t you worry, dear.”, she placated as she gently pushed Viktor back to where their carts were left besides each other. “I may not be full Japanese, but my mother used to make these dishes for me , so I know Wich ingredients are the best to use and how to cook them like the back of my hand!”, she exclaimed all the while clapping her hands in excitement.

  
With that declaration from his helper, Viktor and his saviour made their way to, hopefully, finally be able to finish his shopping and go home and cook dinner and prepare all his surprises, all the while before his lovely fiance is due to com back from his practice session with a fiesty blonde skater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I think I'll finish the next chapter of Unintentional after a few hours after I posted this. I mean, it's the least I can do to those who had all been patiently waiting for my shitty updates.
> 
> I am now accepting requests!! So if you want me to write something for you just message me here or at my twitter account but there are no promises that I will be able to write all of your requests though.
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> I also have another YOI story which is: "Unintentional". Please don't forget to check them out!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap!! Hope you would like this story of mine since this is the first of them published here.
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much welcome to make.
> 
> Will add more tags as I update.
> 
> -Neth8271


End file.
